The Obesity Games
by Grey154
Summary: "I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. "Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same -Lex Luthor In an alternate Universe lies another Panem much like the Panem we know there lies 12 districts, , but there is no hunger games, but rather an event that creates a different kind of champion. Details Inside


**Summary: So I've seen this kind of idea used as a running joke, either to parody the "Hunger Games novel itself, parody society, or just give a good laugh. Me…well I decided if maybe I could do the same idea, but put of a more serious twist to it. What is that serious twist? Well I'll keep it a little of a secret until further into the story. That being said, if it's not that hard to figure out especially if you're a fan of something like anime so if you do think you know what it is, feel free to post what you think either as a review, or as a PM. I'll give you the hint that there is no fighting to the death. I'll explain some of that in the lore as well as the event itself. How serious you actually take it is up to you. For joke, or for serious, I hope you enjoy it. To be honest, I don't know if this will be a parody, or if it ends up like 50 Shades of Grey and becomes its own thing (without the vulgarity of course)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does, and the only reason why stuff like this is allowed to exist is because she seems to be ok with it.**

Katniss Everdeen woke up to the sound of blaring factory horns. She looked out the boarded window of her bedroom to see the smoke rising up the stacks. The sounds of miners could be heard as they shouted commandments she then rubbed the Rheum out of her eyes and let out a yawn before grabbing her bow out of the closet and walking out the door. Katniss was a girl typical of the district that she lived in. She was 5 ft. 10 in, had a deathly thin stature and a sunken in face as the result of malnutrition. Katniss also had straight long black hair, which she normally pulls back into a long braid, she also had olive skin and gray eyes something that was also common for her people.

On her way to the forest, Katniss turned her head from side to side as she looked at the residents of The Seam or as Katniss like to call it, the Rat hole of District 12. On the right, a hunched coal miner takes a swig of old beer, on the right a young boy barely 8 years old scrounges for the crumbs that the rats are eating off the ground.

District 12 was the poorest of the 12 Districts. Starvation was not just common, but the norm. An adult who lived to be very old was respected and thought of as wise. Part of this had to do with the fact that many would be lucky if they made it to 50; in contrast, the wealthy and youth were frowned upon if not at times loathed by the people in the Seam. Those there was not a person who lived there had not missed members of their family, due to mining accidents or from starvation. Katniss's father was one of those people. An explosion that occurred when Katniss's sister was very young had caused the tunnel that her father was working on to collapse on itself. The family was awarded a single year's worth of free tesserae as compensation for their loss. While the Tessera may have helped feed them for a year, it wouldn't change the fact that the family was now without a father, and Katniss was now the one responsible for taking care of her mother and her sister.

Truth be told, Katniss absolutely hated living in District 12, dirt, grime and all the superficial stuff aside, the Seam and for that matter the entire district was no place to take care of family. The entire place was filled with disease, and Katniss's family's health had begun to decline as a result of the harsh conditions.

Sometimes at night she would dream of living in a nice house in one of the wealthier districts such as District 1 or 2, or if she got really lucky perhaps even The Capitol itself. Maybe it was because of this Katniss had the kind of sarcastic personality that she did. Under a sort of cynicism and bravado lied a girl that was desperate to get out of the situation that she was in.

Still eventually all scares heal, time moves on, and you deal with the deck of cards you are dealt with. At least that was what Katniss's mother would always say. Whether Katniss's actually believed that or not, the honest answer would be that she real didn't know, but that was how she lived and it seemed best for the situation at hand.

District 12 was scarce in terms of food. But fortunately for people like Katniss who knew how to hunt and gather food, District 12 was one the boarder of a forest that had plenty in terms of wild game, and berries. The place was always blocked by a barbwire fence. Technically to go in the forest was illegal unless was got permission from Mayor Undersee. Fortunately, Katniss got such permission, and that was where she was heading.

The Barbwire that had separated the forest from District 12 was not exactly the most secure or the top of the line. Many of the wires were rusted some were even broken. Anyone who tried climbing over the fence would risk getting cuts or bruises and due to the lack of availability of medicine, getting a simple cut might as well been the same thing as getting a deadly form of cancer, infection was almost all but inevitable, and you would be lucky if the infected limb to not have to be amputated…or worse you would die.

Fortunately, Katniss knew of a secret entrance trough the fence that she could get through without any sort of injury ahead of her laid the entrance to the forest. For all the potential dangers that were present in the forest, Katniss didn't care. Her family was counting on her to survive. Was it harsh yes, but it was it was the cards she was dealt with, and she would accept it for what it was.

 **A/N: I'll admit it, I have never read the hunger games *Hangs his head in shame as the crowd boos him. I probably have no right to write this on that account, but I have tried to do as much research as one can with limited resources. I hope maybe some will enjoy this even if it is nothing like the book. If you have made it this far, you have my thanks, I do ask though that you possible review and critique this. If you can it would be much appreciated.**


End file.
